


our vampire noob

by wonkisses



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Biting, Cranky Kihyun, Kihyun is basically a brat, M/M, Teething, Vampires, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit, for spooky season, kihyun is basically a whiny baby too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonkisses/pseuds/wonkisses
Summary: kihyun recently became a vampire and unlike hyungwon and minhyuk, he's NOT a “professional” at it.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	our vampire noob

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first story haha anyway just so nobody gets confused! everyone is older than kihyun due to them being vampires before him! thank you for reading. <3

Dammit.

Kihyun woke up from his slumber (if you even consider having your eyes closed for like ten hours until the sun went down) with a terrible ache in his gums once again. He was starting to despise the whole vampire idea, but the vote was two to one, both of his boyfriends obviously liking the idea of Kihyun being a vampire and not a pesky human anymore (as if it would change Kihyun's personality anyway.)

Minhyuk was snoring obnoxiously into his left ear as Hyungwon's never ending legs were tangled with Kihyun's. Maybe they were the real cause of his toothache, but of course, he wouldn't admit that out loud. Sensing that he was distressed, the obnoxious vampire snorer opened his eyes a bit.

“Having a hard time sleeping, baby?” Minhyuk mumbled loud enough just for Kihyun to hear, as if he wasn't already close enough to be inside his ear. The younger cringed in disgust at the nickname, “Do not call me that. I am not a baby.” After that comment, the other being who was such a pain in the neck (no pun intended) for Kihyun woke up.

“Ah, are you two having the same argument again? I thought we have already settled this.” Hyungwon complained, and it made Kihyun's toothache seem to hurt more. The dark haired male pushed Minhyuk off of him and turned his body to face the taller, giving him his best pouty face. At least Hyungwon doesn't laugh at me.

“Wonnie, Minhyuk was making fun of me again, and my teeth hurt. Can you oh-so-kindly help me, since others have to be an ass?” He whined softly hoping the other wouldn't laugh him as well. If Kihyun didn't just call Minhyuk an ass right now, he would've thought he was cute, but instead he was being a brat. With a sigh, Hyungwon told the shorter to open his mouth and when he did, he slipped his fingers in his mouth to feel his teeth.

Minhyuk finally spoke up once his brain connected the dots. “Are his cute little fangs coming in now Wonnie?” Of course he would tease the youngest, it's basically his personality at this point. Kihyun shouted out a ‘shut up’ that sounded more like a ‘thut up’ with Hyungwon's fingers in his mouth.

“I don't know why it would surprise you, you should know by now with the way he's acting more bratty than normal.” He let out a hiss shortly after he finished his sentence and immediately took his fingers out of Kihyun's mouth. Though it didn't hurt as much, it rather took him by surprise. “Hey! What was that for? You didn't have to bite me!” The brown haired boy rolled his eyes. “You didn't have to call me a brat either! That's it, I'm leaving!” He scurried off the bed and threw the blankets off himself, making sure he hit the other two with it, and slammed the door shut as he left the room.

Luckily for everyone else who lived there, they should already be awake and wouldn't have to deal with such a ruckus first thing when they wake up. Kihyun didn't know who to go to, so he went to the nearest bedroom to his. He knocked on the door softly before walking in as soon as he was allowed to.

“Hey Ki, you're up early! Everything okay?” Changkyun asked as he turned around in his chair. Of course, he was playing that stupid game called Overwatch, what a shocker. Kihyun went over to the other and sat on his lap, making Changkyun rather flustered. “Woah, woah. Couldn't you have asked Minhyuk or Hyungwon to do this? I mean I'm flattered but—”

“Kyunnie my teeth hurt.” Right, that's what Kihyun meant, phew. “Both of them laughed at me and called me a brat.” Changkyun bit his tongue, trying not to respond with well yeah, you are quite the brat AND you're always whiny when you're in pain. “How do you want me to help then?”

Kihyun looked away briefly before looking back into the other's eyes. “Can I... Can I just bite on your fingers, please? I promise I won't bite too hard.” He gave him a small pout before grabbing onto his hand. Really, Changkyun should be flustered by this, perhaps even scared knowing how possessive the other two vampires are over Kihyun, but he would do anything to help like he knows the other would for him.

With a nod Kihyun went ahead and put his fingers in his mouth, biting them softly until the end of his fangs rubbed slightly against the skin. The other knew he shouldn't be enjoying this at all, but at the end of the day, he couldn't help it. He enjoyed it when cute people used him as a chew toy, but he would never say that aloud. Changkyun knew he was dead meat as soon as he heard the slightly smaller boy let out a quiet moan in relief, and really, Changkyun was probably going to die today. He can hear Minhyuk's voice outside his door and surely Kihyun can too.

Mischief seemed to show in Kihyun's eyes for a second as he looked at Changkyun. Kihyun took his fingers out of his mouth and chuckled softly, before he decided to let out a moan, loud enough for Minhyuk to definitely hear even without his vampire powers. “Ah... Ah, Changkyun that feels so nice.” Kihyun continued to call out, and in no time, Changkyun's door opened — or rather slammed open — and Minhyuk stomped in.

“Changkyun... what are you doing to my precious baby?” He glared at him, and the other tried to sink into his chair. Tonight he will look up: wikihow to be a chair. “Minnie! Changkyun was just helping me have a good time, since you and Wonnie wanted to be mean to me today.” The shorter grumbled and Minhyuk immediately pulled him off Changkyun.

“Min i-it's not what you—” “Oh it definitely is what I think. Are you saying my baby vampire is a liar?” He rolled his eyes. “Im Changkyun, for a vampire you sure act like those hormonal middle schoolers who certainly cannot keep it in their pants. I'm so angry at you, in fact, I'll probably murder you and make you come back alive just so I could murder you again!” After that last part was yelled, the two other vampires left.

Yup, Kihyun was going to get Changkyun killed alright.


End file.
